


OC X RAUSKI

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanhin ficcini koskaan. Vuoden vanha. :D</p>
<p>~Cherry~</p>
<p>(oc:een tiedot tässä alussa cx )</p>
            </blockquote>





	OC X RAUSKI

**Author's Note:**

> NIMI: Maisa  
> IKÄ: 22  
> LUONNE: Samanlainen kuin omani. Kun tapaat hänen ensimmäistä kertaa, on hän ujo. Mutta kun olet yksi hänen lähimmistä ystävistä, hän on kuin täysi sekopää. Rakastuu helposti.  
> PIIRTEET: Ylifangirlaaja, puhelinaddikti, pirteä, ujo, musiikin ystävä, rakastaa pelaamista.  
> ULKONÄKÖ: Laiha, muttei liian laiha. Hiukset on pitkät ja oranssit ja ne ovat aina hennoilla luonnonkiharoilla. Tytön pituus on about 164cm. Hänellä on silmälasit ja vihreä snapback aina. Silmien väri on jäänsininen. Silmät ikäänkuin kimaltavat valossa. Tytön iho on erittäin vaalea.  
> TYÖPAIKKA: Kahvilan siivooja.

Kävelin ulkona ja päätin mennä juomaan kahvit tuossa kahvilassa. Astuin sisään ja törmäsin siivoojaan.

"Oi, anteeks!", sanoin anteeksipyytävästi ja katsoin tyttöä silmiin. Hän oli niin kaunis. Tunsin punan nousevan poskilleni ja yritin laittaa hiuksiani paremmin.

"Ei haittaa! Mä vaan- heei.. ootsä Rauski Läppäviast?", tyttö kysyi innoissaan.

"Joo, oon!", sanoin hymyillen.

"Oh my God. Voinko saada sun nimmarin?"

"Tietty!"  
Tyttö kaivoi esiliinansa taskusta kynän ja paperilappusen.

"Maisa! Töihin!", kuului vihainen miesääni kauempaa.

"Joo joo! Mun pitää jatkaa töitä.. voin tarjota kahvit!", tyttö sanoi hymyillen. Hänen silmänsä loistivat ja se hymy oli niin kaunis.

"Ai nii, mä en oo esittäytyny kunnolla! Oon Maisa.", sanoi hän vähän ujosti.

"Maisa on tosi nätti nimi.", sanoin iloisesti.

"Mä tykkään siit kans..", Maisa sanoi vähän ujommin ja otti silmänsä edessä olevan hiuskiekuran korvansa taakse.

Katsoin Maisaa hetken aikaa pää kallellaan, kun hän jatkoi töitään. Menin istumaan läheiseen pöytään ja otin kännykkäni esiin. Aloin selata Twitteriä ja odotin Maisan työvuoron päättymistä.

Pian kun Maisan työvuoro päättyi, lähdin kävelemään tämän seurana.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ajattelin sanoa jotain kivaa.

"Sul on hieno hattu…", mutisin.

"Oi, kiitos!", Maisa sanoi ujosti ja naurahti. "Hei, saanks sen nimmarin?"

"Joo! Onks su kynää?", kysyin.

"Ööh...", tyttö sanoi tutkien pientä laukkuaan. "Vittu.. unohin mun kynän mun työvaatteiden taskuun..", toinen sanoi surullisena

Mietin hetken ja keksin loistoidean.

"Haluutko jotain, mitä kumpikaan meistä ei ikinä unoha?", kysyin virnistäen.

"Jooh?", kuului kysyvä vastaus.

Tartuin tyttöä ranteesta, ja vedin tämän lähelle itseäni. Suljin silmäni ja huulemme kohtasivat.

**Author's Note:**

> Jatkan tätä ehkä.


End file.
